


A Safe Place

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort And Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Did I Say Kissing?, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: There’s a reason why they never gave free rein to their feelings. They knew once they did, there would not be turning back.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 30
Kudos: 144





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by **[@imyourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourwolf/pseuds/imyourwolfrel=)** <3
> 
> Make sure you check out her writing too, she's amazing!
> 
> Aaaannnndd I hope you enjoy this post-apocalyptic jibo! <3

“Siyeon, are you coming to bed?” Handong touches her girlfriend’s hand.

The aforementioned looks at both women in front of her, who lay on the couch facing the chimney. Bora rests her head comfortably on Minji’s lap, as she lets her play with her hair. Her other three friends have been sleeping for at least two hours now.

It’s been a long day. They’ve cleaned the whole area from infected, gaining at least a week of relative peace. Such a productive workday deserved a little party, so after cleaning themselves up, they decided to open their last bottle of alcohol and chill for the rest of the night.

“Yeah, I’m tired.” Siyeon says, as she stretches. “And the married ladies deserve some intimacy.”

“True, true…” Handong says, sarcastically. “I can’t believe they lasted so many hours without touching. New record.” She giggles.

“Shut up! Friendship exists, you know?” Bora picks up her own boot from the floor and throws it next to them, laughing.

“Tell them, honey.” Minji pats her head, playing along.

Siyeon and Handong laugh at the scene.

“Have some rest.” Handong says. “Bora, remember tomorrow we have to be up at dawn.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Bora yawns. “Good night.”

They watch them leave in silence, appreciating the little shows of affection they have as they disappear in their room.

“They never get tired of that joke.” Minji comments once they’re gone.

Bora lets out a silly giggle. “You never stop them.” The red on her cheeks brightens as she laughs.

“Neither do you.” Minji raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“Because I like to make you happy, my love.”

Bora throws her a kiss, making the other woman laugh exaggeratedly. She then sits up on the couch trying to cover her mouth with her hand. Minji doesn’t stop laughing at any moment.

Handong was right in one thing, they can’t stay far from each other for too long. Bora immediately hugs tight Minji’s side, forcing her to put her arm around her.

“You’re so cuddly tonight, what goes on?” Minji teases.

“You’re warm.” Bora makes herself comfortable in her arms.

Minji sniffs. “I think you’re drunk.”

“So?” Bora hugs her tighter, and she feels the older woman bringing her even closer. “As if you’re not.”

“Nothing, it feels nice.”

It does, it really does.

They had to go through so much to be where they are… Before finding the abandoned house they like to call home, they spent their days in the woods, fearing an imminent attack either from the infected or looters.

Every day they survived, it felt like a miracle. And now that they feel relatively safe, they promised themselves they would seize every second of their lives.

Minji stares blankly at the fire, lost in her own world. With Bora by her side, there’s not much she needs to feel at peace.

“How are you?” Bora suddenly asks.

She catches Minji off guard.

“Me? I’m fine, why?” She asks, looking down to Bora.

The younger woman shrugs, sinking her head in the other woman’s chest. “I don’t know, it’s been a long time since I asked you.”

Minji laughs, confused. “Maybe I should be the one asking that question.”

She only gets silence as an answer, which makes Minji’s smile slowly fade.

“Bora?”

“I’m fine.” She finally replies, sounding tired.

The older woman wants to blame the alcohol for her friend's sudden mood swing, but she knows her too well to tell something’s off.

“Bora.” She calls her again, and this time, her tone and the way she loses the hug indicates she wants to make eye contact.

The latter gets it, but she takes her time to react. Sighing while Minji patiently awaits, she finally sits up straight again, unconsciously keeping her distance with the other woman.

Minji turns her body to look at her, leaning her arm on the back. The younger woman tenses up as she feels Minji’s eyes on her, checking her every gesture.

A tense silence floods the room, only broken by the crackling noises of the fire.

Minji slowly moves her hand to touch Bora’s, who has a knot in her throat that isn’t going to leave until she lets out all her concerns

“Do you think they will regret it?” Siyeon and Handong.” Bora finally says, in what sounds almost like a whisper.

Minji replies with the same tone. “Being together?” She seizes the moment to hold Bora’s hand, who nods at her question, reciprocating her move by interlacing fingers. A sad smile draws on Minji’s face. Something inside her breaks in a thousand pieces. “Why would they?”

The younger woman shrugs. “They already lost someone, what if it happens again? I saw Handong when… you know.” She doesn’t even dare to say it outloud. Unconsciously, she holds Minji’s hand tighter, who puts a lock of hair behind her ear to see her better. “She took so long to be herself again…”

“Siyeon did that.” Minji says, with a husky voice. Seeing Bora like that is affecting her, and she’s doing a great effort not to cry. Again, she wants to blame the alcohol for it.

“I guess…”

After a few seconds, Minji makes her final statement. “I don’t think they’ll regret it.”

Those are the words who make Bora look into Minji’s eyes for the first time since the conversation started. “They want the same for us, you know?” She lets out a shy smile.

They’re not oblivious to their mutual attraction. Since they met, they enjoyed their game. Flirting and touching at any given chance, just having fun. But they never decided to go one step further, none of them would dare ruining what they had.

Until now.

“What if I want it too?”

Minji pronounces every world clearly, but in a weak voice. Her heart races as she waits for Bora’s reaction.

“Minji…” The younger woman replies, frowning as she tilts her head. It’s not a protest, but a beg for her to stop before she can’t control herself any longer.

“I’ve been thinking about it. What if we tried?” She shrugs, being now the one who avoids making eye contact.

“We’ve talked about it…” Bora protests.

“As a joke.” Minji states with a serious expression.

Bora sighs. “Minji…”

The aforenamed ignores her, getting advantage of her position to get closer. The arm that was leaning on the couch is now cupping Bora’s face, slowly moving further to tangle the fingers between her hair. Then, subtly, she pulls her head bringing it so close to hers that Bora can feel her bated breath.

“Please.” The younger woman grips Minji’s shirt as she whispers, trying to resist the obvious temptation.

Their lips are almost touching, but Minji doesn’t move. 

“Please.” Minji is the one begging this time.

She stays put, feeling the warmth emanating from the other woman until she notices her body relax. That’s when, with the tip of her tongue, she takes a brief taste of her lips.

As alluring as it is, she doesn’t go for more. She waits, and waits, while Bora wets her upper lip, trying to assimilate that what just happened was real.

Slowly, now is the younger woman who lets go of Minji’s shirt.

Moving up her hand, she stops first on the other woman’s chest, noticing her accelerated heartbeat -probably as fast as hers-.

Then, to the neck, where she feels her shudder at her touch as she goes up, swallowing hard when she reaches it.

Both have to make an effort to remember how to breathe, their faces don’t move, they’re lips are so close they almost make contact.

Minji is at the edge. Now that she’s tasted her, she needs her more than ever. She can’t handle the tension any more. Her body asks her to go for more, begging her to make the final move. But then Bora reaches her lips, tracing them with her thumb as she moves uneasy on her seat trying to get ready for what’s about to happen.

There’s a reason why they never gave free rein to their feelings. They knew once they did, there would not be turning back.

It all comes natural. Their bodies have been craving one another for too long. When their lips finally touch, it’s like an explosion.

At first, they taste each other smoothly, with soft pecks that feel just too good to consider backing out now.

But the softness of the first kisses don’t last long, they need more. Minji licks Bora’s upper lip, this time getting a much different reaction from the other woman. This time, she’s the one surprising her with her tongue touching hers.

The kisses quickly turn rough and chaotic. They’re thirsty for each other and soon their mouths won’t be enough.

A playful hand goes down back to Minji’s shirt. Bora feels the older woman smiling into the kiss, nodding as she starts softly sucking on Bora’s neck. The latter can’t repress the gasp that leaves her lips, neither can Minji when she feels a cold hand touching her abdomen.

“Is it okay?” Bora asks, keeping her fingers away from the skin until she gets an answer.

Minji nods, unable to move her lips away from Bora’s jaw. “Touch me.” The husky voice sounds so close to her ear that only two words are enough to make a mess out of her.

“Fuck.” Bora murmurs when feels a bite on her neck.

Minji smiles, teasing her core with her hand. “What?” 

She starts playing with Minji’s nipple only to turn her giggles into a repressed moan. “Nothing.” Bora opens her legs, enough to suggest how ready she is for her. 

Everything goes fast, as if they needed to make it up for all the time they lost. Part of Bora wants Minji to stop, too scared of making a mistake for one night of pleasure. But deep inside, she knows this is right what she needs.

Right what both need.

Maybe the alcohol gave them the last push they needed, but at this moment they’re feeling themselves. They’ve never seen things as clear as tonight.

How could they live without this for so long? They feel complete. Just like that, teasing each other as they kiss. This is who they are, who they’re meant to be.

They laugh and touch to soon find out clothes are a bother. 

* * *

What a night. When Minji lets herself fall on the couch covered in sweat after another session of Bora’s core, she immediately runs to her breathless lover’s arms. They barely fit on the couch, but right now that doesn’t matter.

“Want another round?” Bora jokes as she catches her breath. That last orgasm has left her exhausted.

“Another??” Minji chuckles. “I think my cunt needs a rest.”

“Ma’am, watch that mouth.” Bora says, jokingly scolding her.

Minji replies with a kiss. A heated one, but full of affection “Please, you love it.” She provocatively says squeezing her cheeks with her fingers.

“If I speak…” Bora raises an eyebrow with the funniest face possible.

“I think you just yelled it.” Minji tickles her stomach, teasing her one more time.

Suddenly, Bora sits up. “Fuck, do you think they heard us?”

Minji mimics her position, unable to hold her laugh when she sees her panicked expression. “Oh, now you care?” She pinches her nipple enough to make her jump on her seat.

“Fuck you!” Bora giggles, trying to get her revenge.

They struggle until the smaller woman ends up on top of Minji. And for a minute, the time freezes. They merge in a kiss. The sweetest of all the ones they shared during the night.

Bora internally curses. She’s fallen for that woman under her and there’s nothing she can do about it.

She lets herself fall, being her this time the one in Minji’s arms.

“We should go to bed.” Minji whispers. “I don’t want them to find us here in the morning.”

Bora groans, she’s right. “Yeah, we’ll have enough teasing for tonight, I don’t need more.”

The smaller woman is about to get up when Minji stops her. “Wait”

“What?” Bora looks at her, confused.

“Five more minutes.” She replies, holding Bora tight as she closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation of her bare skin against hers.

They both know that’s a lie. But who cares, this is the safest they’ve felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's always nice to write jibo <3333
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
